Season 7 (Grey's Anatomy)
The seventh season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 23, 2010 and ended May 19, 2011. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 22 episodes. Summary Let the healing begin. It's a year of new beginnings for the medical team of Seattle Grace Hospital as they slowly recover from the tragedy that hit too close to home. New relationships emerge and the strongest commitments are tested. From successes in the operating room to mistakes in the bedroom and all the thrilling drama in between the doctors find a way to survive as long as they lean on one another. Plots *The staff tries to deal with physical and emotional trauma in the wake of the deadly rampage. *The 4th year residents learn that the post for Chief Resident is open for the running, and they all think of ways and means to get noticed. *Cristina and Owen get married. *Cristina fears the OR due to the shooting and tries to overcome it, though it's a long road back. *April Kepner and Jackson Avery move in with Meredith and Derek, making them part of their 'society'. *Meredith and Derek try to get pregnant again, even though chances aren't good. *Alex Karev, single again, has finally settled with the thought of becoming a pediatric surgeon. *Arizona went to Africa to be a doctor there, leaving Callie, but after a few months she misses Callie a lot and returns *Derek starts a clinical trial, trying to find a cure for Alzheimers, fearing that Meredith might have inherited her mother's condition. *Mark hasn't given up on Lexie, and is eagerly trying to get her back. *Teddy makes a hurried decision, and marries a patient, in order to get him medical insurance. *Callie and Arizona try to rebuild their relationship, but Callie can't forget the fact that Arizona left her without looking back *Callie gets pregnant with Mark's baby. Callie, Arizona, and Mark are co-parenting. *Callie suffers an accident *Callie gives birth to a girl and takes time to recover *Callie and Arizona get married *Meredith and Derek consider adoption, while Cristina finds out she's pregnant with Owen's baby. While Owen is delighted at the news, Cristina is not exactly all pleased with the fact that she's pregnant. *When Derek finds out what Meredith did, he leaves and that same day, Meredith gets the baby all by herself. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Recurring Guest Stars *James Tupper as Dr. Andrew Perkins *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Debra Mooney as Mrs. Hunt *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman *Ron Perkins as Roy Henley *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli Lloyd *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres Prominent Guest Stars *Judith Ivey as Barbara Robbins *Denis Arndt as Daniel Robbins *Gina Gallego as Lucia Torres *Katie Lowes as Blood Donor *Marina Sirtis as Sonya Amin *Amber Stevens as Laurel Pinson *Kevin Christy as Brady Sullivan *Amanda Leighton as Sarah Cassidy *Amanda Foreman as Nora *Vanessa Martinez as Gretchen Price *Audrey Wasilewski as Nicole Waldman *Sprague Grayden as Mrs. Gordon *Amber Benson as Corrine Henley *Melinda Page Hamilton as Jennifer Stanley *Susan Ruttan as Mrs. Swork Recurring Co-Stars *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Arlene Santana as Nurse *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Jolene *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Leith Burke as Dr. McQueen *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Rachel Andersen as Nurse Carol *Janora McDuffie as Janet Meyers *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *Alixandree Antoine as Nurse *Denice Sealy as Liz McKee *Joyce Thi Brew as Nurse *Carissa Kosta as Nurse *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill *Ray Singh as Nurse Howard *Linda Eve Miller as Nurse Melanie *Gordon James as Nurse *Dale Waddington as OB Resident *Ameenah Kaplan as Makena *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey Notes and Trivia *Jessica Capshaw was pregnant during filming of early season seven episodes. As such, she was shot mostly from the chest up. In one episode, they used a body double for a full-body shot of Arizona Robbins. *All voice overs this season are narrated by Meredith Grey, with only two exceptions: **These Arms of Mine has no voice over due to the documentary concept of the episode. **Callie Torres takes care of the voice over of Song Beneath the Song. Episodes 7x01-3.png|'With You I'm Born Again'|link=With You I'm Born Again Shocktothesystem.jpg|'Shock to the System'|link=Shock to the System Superfreak.jpg|'Superfreak'|link=Superfreak Biology.jpg|'Can't Fight Biology'|link=Can't Fight Biology Almostgrown.jpg|'Almost Grown'|link=Almost Grown Theseasmsofmine.jpg|'These Arms of Mine'|link=These Arms of Mine Trying.jpg|'That's Me Trying'|link=That's Me Trying Somethingsgttagive.jpg|'Something's Gotta Give'|link=Something's Gotta Give 7x09-6.png|'Slow Night, So Long'|link=Slow Night, So Long Adrift.jpg|'Adrift and at Peace'|link=Adrift and at Peace Disarm.jpg|'Disarm'|link=Disarm 7x12-19.jpg|'Start Me Up'|link=Start Me Up 7x13-3.png|'Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)'|link=Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) PYT.jpg|'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'|link=P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Goldenhour.jpg|'Golden Hour'|link=Golden Hour 7x16-6.png|'Not Responsible'|link=Not Responsible Lucy-and-alex 516x344.jpg|'This is How We Do It'|link=This is How We Do It 7x18-2.png|'Song Beneath the Song'|link=Song Beneath the Song Itsalongwayback.jpg|'It's a Long Way Back'|link=It's a Long Way Back WhiteWeddingCalArz.png|'White Wedding'|link=White Wedding Iwillsurvive.jpg|'I Will Survive'|link=I Will Survive UnaccompaniedMinor.jpg|'Unaccompanied Minor'|link=Unaccompanied Minor Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Seventh Season – More Heartbeats" boxset was released in region 1 on September 13, 2011. On May 28, 2012 and November 2, 2011, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 7 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *In Stitches: Season Seven Outtakes *The Music Event: Behind the Scenes *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope – 6 Webisodes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos MeredithGrey1S7.jpg MeredithGrey2S7.jpg MeredithGrey3S7.jpg CristinaYang1S7.jpg CristinaYang2S7.jpg CristinaYang3S7.jpg CristinaYang4S7.jpg CristinaYang5S7.jpg AlexKarev1S7.jpg AlexKarev2S7.jpg AlexKarev3S7.jpg AlexKarev4S7.jpg AlexKarev5S7.jpg MirandaBailey1S7.jpg MirandaBailey2S7.jpg MirandaBailey3S7.jpg MirandaBailey4S7.jpg MirandaBailey5S7.jpg RichardWebber1S7.jpg RichardWebber2S7.jpg RichardWebber3S7.jpg CallieTorres1S7.jpg CallieTorres2S7.jpg CallieTorres3S7.jpg CallieTorres4S7.jpg CallieTorres5S7.jpg MarkSloan1S7.jpg MarkSloan2S7.jpg MarkSloan3S7.jpg LexieGrey1S7.jpg LexieGrey2S7.jpg LexieGrey3S7.jpg LexieGrey4S7.jpg LexieGrey5S7.jpg OwenHunt1S7.jpg OwenHunt2S7.jpg OwenHunt3S7.jpg OwenHunt4S7.jpg OwenHunt5S7.jpg ArizonaRobbins1S7.jpg ArizonaRobbins2S7.jpg TeddyAltman1S7.jpg TeddyAltman2S7.jpg TeddyAltman3S7.jpg TeddyAltman4S7.jpg AprilKepner1S7.jpg AprilKepner2S7.jpg AprilKepner3S7.jpg AprilKepner4S7.jpg JacksonAvery1S7.jpg JacksonAvery2S7.jpg JacksonAvery3S7.jpg JacksonAvery4S7.jpg DerekShepherd1S7.jpg DerekShepherd2S7.jpg DerekShepherd3S7.jpg DerekShepherd4S7.jpg Posters Season7poster.jpg GAS7PromoPoster.jpg GAS7PromoPoster2.jpg GAS7PromoPoster3.jpg GAS7PromoPoster4.jpg GAS7PromoPoster5.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy